In connection with training and practice use of larger caliber guns such as field artillery pieces and the main gun on tanks, it is common practice to insert in the barrel of the larger caliber gun, a device that is the size of the shell that would normally be placed inside the larger caliber gun, but instead contains centrally disposed therein, a smaller caliber weapon. Thus, when this weapon is fired, it simulates the direction and accuracy of the larger caliber gun for training and practice purposes but reduces the costs of such armament dramatically.
However, in continuing use of such small caliber weapons a number of problems have arisen. These problems involve the rotation of the smaller caliber mechanism and also the recoil of the device causing it to be moved out of position.
Applicant's invention solves both of these problems.